Undecided Feelings
by xxxvolleyballchicxxx
Summary: Nathan Scott: Tree Hill High jerk...my ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend...the one who has all the "friends" he'll ever want...the guy who sneaks looks at me from across the quad when he thinks I'm not looking...and I just thought I knew him.
1. The Outside

I don't own One Tree Hill, the characters or any of the lyrics used in this story.

**"So how can I ever try to better nobody ever lets me in. I can still see you, this ain't the best view on the outside looking in. I've been a lot of lonely places. I've never been on the outside looking in."**

**-_The Outside by Taylor Swift_**

My name is Haley James. I'm what you call a geek or a nerd. I always have my nose in a book, not because I'm studying, although that is sometimes the case, but I just love to read. They call me those things because I'm the person who is in all of the advanced courses and who is even put into higher classes because the ones I was taking were too easy. I'm a junior at Tree Hill High, a place you probably haven't heard of. We have a basketball program that I guess is good. Basketball has never made much sense to me although I watch it all the time and all of my brothers play. My best friend Lucas and I don't like to go in the gym to watch. Although Lucas is really good at basketball, he can't play on the school team because of his stupid father. You see, Dan Scott is Lucas' father. He's also the star player's father. Dan chose his other son over Lucas and he always gets ridiculed for being the son that his dad didn't want.

Because he never had a father, Lucas was raised by his mother, Karen and his Uncle Keith and he has turned out to be the nicest, most respectable guy that I know. Dan's other son is the total opposite. Nathan is the most arrogant, self-centered jerk that attends Tree Hill High. Nathan thinks that he owns Tree Hill, but the sad thing is, he doesn't. How do I know this? Well, that's because Nathan, Lucas and I were best friends once upon a time. I know, shocking, but it's true. He's really just putting on a show to get attention from unimportant people. He doesn't know that these people don't really care about him, they just want some of his popularity. Ha, that's funny. Who ever thought that Nathan would actually be popular? Certainly not me or Lucas that's for sure.

You ready for something even more shocking? Well, I bet you would never think that Nathan and I were actually almost an item. Well it was true until popularity took over. That's when nobody thought it was acceptable for a jock to be with a geek. So he dumped me and started dating all the pretty cheerleaders instead. That was about four years ago when I thought my life was normal. Who knew that people change so much because they want people to like them? Even after all this time, it still hurts a little to see Nathan with all of these girls hanging around him.

Oh well, his loss right? At least I'm the only one who knows who the real Nathan Scott is, a guy who still has feelings for the smart, geeky girl he dumped nearly four years ago. You see a lot of things when your looking through the window from the outside at all the things happening in your surroundings.

**AN: Hey guys, I just put this story out there on a spur of the moment decision, and I think that I can handle writing this story on my own, but your advice will still help. I will try my hardest to update, but that won't come very easy when school starts again in January, but it would help if you stick with the story. Again if you have any advice, I'm open to constructive critisism. -Tay-**


	2. Cold As You

**"Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending to a prefect day. Just walk away, ain't no use defending all the words that you'll never say. And now I'm sitting here thinking it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you."**

_**-Cold As You by Taylor Swift**_

Nathan and I were best friends who dated. And I fell for him. Well not just fell for him, I fell for him hard. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I was certain that I had found the guy that was right for me. He made me laugh at the dumbest things. He made me feel special. And most importantly, he listened. Now when I see Nathan, I don't see him the way I used to, the guy that I could've easily fell in love with, or maybe even did on some level. Instead, now all I see is the mask he puts up to hide his true self.

He's across the quad talking to all his friends and laughing. I'm not a stalker promise, but nothing else is interesting today. Lucas is in the library writing a paper that is due in about twenty-five minutes, so it's just me and my thoughts. And today, those thoughts just happen to surround Nathan Scott. It makes me sick just looking at all the girls practically begging for him to take them into a hall closet or an empty classroom somewhere. I used to think that Nathan wouldn't do that when we were dating, but I was so wrong. Nathan's pretty much notorious for that now. Most of his "girlfriends" have been one night stands and randomly pulling hot girls into closets for about ten minutes just because he's bored. The only reason they can only throw themselves at him right now is because his latest girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer, is no where to be found.

I don't understand her, although I don't think anyone does. She's a cheerleader, go figure, but she always has her nose in a drawing or something. I've seen one or two of them before and they are kind of dark. I guess that's just her way of expressing herself. She still doesn't strike me as a cheerleader, but she is, alongside her best friend Brooke Davis. You know, I would have never put them together as best friends either judging by the way both of them act. I guess life has a way of surprising you like that. Brooke Davis, like Nathan, has had her fair share of "relationships." I even think she and Nathan were together at one point. I don't know. It's too tiring to keep with relationships that can come and go probably faster than normal people change clothes.

Back to what I was saying, I shouldn't be doing all of this watching Nathan. Someone might see and tell him. That could potentially be bad. He'll never let me live that one down. Wait a second. Did he just look over here? No it couldn't be. He doesn't think of me that way anymore. So as I was saying, he'll probably spread a rumor around school that Haley James, the geek, wants some Nathan Scott. Yea right. That'll make Lucas laugh for days. Better go check on his paper that is now due in seven minutes and counting and I cannot believe that I've been talking to myself this whole time. Another thing that Lucas would laugh at for days.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I entered the library, I immediately found him with his face buried in his hands, just like I thought I would find him. "Hey Luke" I said as I approached him. "How's the dreaded English paper?"

"Oh hey Haley" he said regaining consciousness I think. "Well the paper looks like it's going down the drain. How in the world am I supposed to figure out what the purpose of this stupid book is? I didn't even understand it. To me all it that it accomplished was putting me to sleep."

That's my best friend. Although Lucas likes books and reading, anything that is assigned to him as a class always puts him to sleep. And the paper, he can write anything he wants to except the things that are taken for a grade. That's just the way he is.

"Well, if I were you, I'd find a way to write this paper very fast because I think that the bell is about to ring" I said laughing at his extreme frustration.

"Crap! Are you serious?" he exclaimed. Putting pen to paper, he was writing the paper in scribbles that I don't think anybody on the face of the world could decipher.

"Afraid so. Oh don't worry," I said when I saw his distressed face, "Mrs. Beech will let you make it up. She knows you're a good student. Just play dumb and tell her that you don't understand it she'll explain it and it will all make sense. I wouldn't worry about it. Oh I almost forgot, you missed it at lunch today." When I saw the interest in his face, I continued. "Ok, so I was looking around the quad looking at random stuff and I think that I saw Nathan looking at me." I paused seeing that he was about to interrupt with a question that I already had the answer to. "And before you say anything, no one was behind me for him to look at so it had to be me."

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Haley, you know how he is. Anything that moves he thinks is a piece of meat. There could've been a butterfly or another bug that he could've been looking at fanaticizing about a girl that it reminded him of. Or he could've been fanaticizing about the bug for all we know. I highly doubt that he was looking at you."

I scoffed, "Gee thanks, Luke." But as I said that, in the back of my mind I was thinking that maybe he was right. Hmm, there has to be a way to prove Luke wrong. Maybe I'll just have to keep secretly watching. But what happens if I find out that he was looking at me for real? I don't know if my heart can stand that kind of pain if he wants to try again. This could turn out really really bad. Well that'll have to wait. It's time for chemistry, the one class that I have with Nathan. Oh joy. Rolling my eyes at Luke because he was still trying to write I said, "Luke come on. English awaits for you and chemistry and Nathan await me."

Laughing, although I think he was about to cry, he said ok and he walked me to chemistry. Oh this class should be fun. Me, Nathan, and almost all of his "friends" for an hour and a half. And I just thought I was having a good day today.

**AN: Hey guys. First of all i just want to say thanks for all of the reviews for the first chapter. Seriously I was blown away when I checked my e-mail this morning and I had 13 new messages of people adding and reviewing this story. Totally made my day. So I hope you liked the 2nd chapter, but I have no idea when the 3rd chapter will be up because of the holidays. I can maybe squeeze it in before we leave to have out Christmas Eve party tomorrow, but I don't know. Thanks again! -Tay- :)**


	3. Fifteen

**"Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them. When you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin 'round. But in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team, but I didn't know it at fifteen."**

_**Fifteen by Taylor Swift**_

Nathan's POV

Nathan Scott. Two names that anybody in Tree Hill would kill to have. Well, that's everyone except me, Nathan Scott. I hate all this popularity and all the people who want to be my friend so I can get them into good parties. They think that my life is so great because of everything. Well it's not. Basketball, parties, and girls are not everything. Hate to be the one to break it to you.

I wish that I could go back to what things were like before all this. Back to when Lucas and Haley were still my best friends. Back to when Haley was still my girlfriend and when she didn't hate my guts. I just wish high school never happened because that's when it all changed for me.

I used to have the best life. I had two really great friends that I thought were going to be my friends for life. Luke and I would go to the river court almost everyday just to play basketball. Not like high school basketball with competition and stakes. Just basketball, nothing but fun. Then there was Haley who would sit on the bench and try, but never succeed, to figure out what was going on. The three of us were inseparable.

Then one day I asked Haley to be my girlfriend. I was a little apprehensive because it could have made her feel uncomfortable and she could have ran away never wanting to speak to me again. She also could've laughed and asked how much money Lucas was paying me to ask her out. Instead, the exact opposite happened. She said yes and we dating for one year, ten months, and twenty days. Yes I still know how long it was. We were so close to two years.

When I told her, she was so mad, upset, and disappointed. She left and I haven't spoken to her since that day. That was almost four years ago.

I still haven't told her that I still have feelings for her. Believe me, I tried. After the break-up, she wouldn't give me the time of day. Every time that I would go up to talk to her, she would turn the other way and never look back. So after about three months of trying, I gave up. I figured that when she was ready, she would talk to me. My feelings wouldn't change and they could wait for her to be ready for us again.

After I decided to wait, I fell in with the popular crowd. Girls and parties were now my new life style. That wasn't the Nathan I knew. That wasn't the Nathan that was going to get Haley back. That was just Nathan trying to fit it. All the girls that I've been with, and there has been a lot, have been trying to fill the void in my heart where Haley was. None of them mean anything to me, not even Peyton, my current girlfriend. I know it's harsh, but it's the truth. The only girl I want is Haley.

Haley doesn't know this, but I sometimes sneak glances at her. Ok, so sometimes is an understatement. Try almost every time she's near me. She's usually always around Luke. I'm actually glad he's still looking out for her. She needs someone to look out for her after what I did. She's so beautiful. All the time. Even when she's not trying to be. She can even wear that stupid ugly ass poncho she has and she still looks hot.

The only reason that I can somewhat look today is because Peyton is somewhere with Brooke doing something. She told me, but I forgot. And I'm drowning out all these other losers with my thoughts about Haley, as usual. Today she's sitting across the quad all by herself. Lucas must be doing homework somewhere else. Typical Lucas. I can probably bet it has something to do with English too. That has never been one of his favorites if something boring is assigned to him. I know because I'm the same way.

But back to Haley. She's observing everything around her, like she always does, with a very serious look on her face. I hope she's not thinking about another guy. Although I can't blame her for trying to move on. I mean it's been four years. But she looks amazing today. I cannot believe she still has that effect on me after all these years. Actually I can, but that's not the point.

I cannot believe I screwed up with her and now she won't even talk to me. If nothing else I still want to be in her life as like a friend. I can't take this separation! I think that I'm going to have to suck it up and make her listen to me. I think that forcing her to talk to me is the only way that I can do it.

No. Even if I did, she wouldn't listen to a word that I say. She's too stubborn. What if I trick her into listening to me? Yea, that could work. But I'd have to get someone like Luke to help. But he may not after all the pain I caused her. Could my life get any worse?

Oh wait, it can. I have chemistry next period. I really do not understand anything in that class. And when will we actually have to use chemistry in the real world? My guess is never. Plus, all of my friends are in there which makes it that much harder to concentrate when I really need to. The only upside to chemistry is that Haley is in there. She's already taken that class and passed it with flying colors, as always, but she's in there as a tutor and a teacher-aide. Just a random free-class. But I still get to see her either way.

Ok, so in my little rant about chemistry and Haley, she disappeared. I'll bet she went to go find Luke. She always walks to class with him. A privilege that I still wish that I had. We'll see what happens when I talk to her. I might as well go to class because I need all the preparation time that I can get. And if I'm lucky, she could already be in there and that might be the place to talk.

**AN: Ok guys, sorry it took so long to update. But I have to say that all of your reviews made me update faster. I think that I'm up to 18 now. :) I think that's a personal record for 2 chapters. So I know that this chapter is about the same length as the 2nd one, and I'm going to try and write more if I can. If I can't that means that it's just going to be a long story, but I'm really trying. I hope everyone had a good holiday. Oh and I just wanted to mention...I don't know if you know this (because I sure didn't!) there are people from all over the world reading my story. That is so cool!!! So hi to everyone! (Again so cool! When you're from Texas *well me* you don't get outside Texas very much.)*no offence to fellow Texans!!!*(Also being amused by everything doesn't help either :D) Ok, I think that I'm going to stop rambeling and go try to figure out what to do in the next chapter. And remember...reviews make me happy!! -Tay-**


	4. You Belong With Me

**"She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts. She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see. You belong with me. You belong with me."**

_**You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**_

The walk to chemistry was fun. Luke was still complaining about his paper and I was laughing hysterically because he was acting like we used to. Although I was having fun, I was dreading the next ninety minutes.

Nathan doesn't get chemistry at all. Well he's not the only one, because everyone in there doesn't pay attention to Ms. Walker. So when they don't get it, Ms. Walker asks me to try and teach it to them. They usually all get it afterwards, so I keep helping everyone. The reason I'm dreading chemistry so much is not because I don't like helping people, it's because I think that I've helped everyone in that class but Nathan. So that means that if I have nothing else to do, I have to help him whether I like it or not.

Again, ruining my perfect day.

When we got to the chemistry, I said bye to Luke and was about to walk into the door when I slammed into a brick wall loosing my balance. I could've sworn that there was not a wall there, but clumsy me can run into anything. When I finally decided to look at what I had run into, I looked up and saw the most amazing blue eyes that I had ever seen in my life. And I'd seen them before. A lot actually. Because they belonged to the one and only Nathan Scott.

This day really hates me.

"Oh my gosh Haley" Nathan exclaimed after he realized that it was me that he knocked down. "I'm so sorry. I was thinking about something and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I didn't hurt you did I?" He offered his hand to help me up but I declined choosing to get up myself.

"Yea I'm fine" I said getting up and walking away from him.

I needed to get all the alone time that I could get before I had to help him. But he wasn't going to let me. He came up behind me and grabbed my elbow turning me to face him. At that instant that our skins touched, electric shocks shot up my arm and down the rest of my body. Nathan must've felt it too judging by the look on his face and how he suddenly dropped my arm.

"Hales," he said, "We really need to talk. But I need you to hear me out and not zone out on me." He had a serious look on his face, but I wasn't going to give into him like I had done before. He was going to have to show that I could actually trust him again because right now, I could trust him about as far as I could throw him. And that was nowhere, so I didn't trust him at all.

"Nathan look, I'm not in the mood to talk right now. Plus, why should I even listen? The last time that I listened to you, I went home and cried for I don't know how long. And right now, I don't trust you because of that." After I said that, I saw the disappointment in his face. Not because of me, but because of him and what he did. I don't really think that he knew that what he did caused me that much pain and now hearing it after four years was like opening old wounds. "If you want me to trust you again, do things that'll make me trust you. Then maybe I'll listen."

As I turned to walk to my desk, he said, "Haley." When I turned around again he said, "I really am sorry." When I nodded, he somewhat smiled and we went to our separate desks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chemistry was going so slow today. I had no errands to run and Ms. Walker was teaching something new, so I couldn't help anyone. Instead of paying attention to the notes like I usually did, I started staring in Nathan's direction. Wow, the second time today I'm doing this. I have got to get a more interesting thing to look at. But Nathan was interesting. He was actually one of the only ones paying attention. The others were either sleeping or passing notes.

He looked so cute when he was confused. I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about. He was probably going to ask me to tutor him because he was about to be kicked off the basketball team. Do I really want to do that? I mean I don't owe him anything. And do I really want to put myself through that again? I don't know. Oh and in my rhetorical questions to myself, Nathan has looked in my direction about six times in like the past twenty minutes. Something has to be up.

Now after my little conversation with myself, which I really need to stop, Ms. Walker finished the notes and was now passing out a worksheet. When she was finished passing out papers, I walked to her desk and asked her if there was anything that she needed me to do.

"Actually Haley, there is something. I would like you to help Nathan Scott today" she said. "He seems to be having a little bit of trouble and it might help if you could explain it to him."

Holding back the feeling to burst out laughing because I knew that this was coming, I told her that I would try to help him.

Gathering her notes, I walked to Nathan's table and sat down next to him. After noticing someone's presence next to him, he turned to me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

Well this totally screws up my day. That's the second time in less than an hour that I've gotten lost in his blue eyes.

**AN: Hey guys. Here's chapter 4. So when I was rereading the last chapter, I noticed some typing errors. Sorry. I don't think that this one has any, but I could be wrong. Oh and in the last AN, I said that this story had 18 reviews, it had 13. Now it's 18. :) That's still a personal record. By the way, I loved all of your reviws, again they inspire me to write more. Um, the next chapter should be up soon. I don't know when. Oh and if you guys were wondering, how I write this story and author notes is pretty much how my mind is all the time. There are always random thoughts roaming in there somewhere. :P Ok, I'm going to stop rambeling...again. Remember to review 'cause they make me smile. :) *especially when I have a lot!!* -Tay_**


	5. A Perfectly Good Heart

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now? Why would you wanna make the very first scar? Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**

_**-A Perfectly Good Heart by Taylor Swift**_

When I sat down at his table, I think that I startled him because he was so wrapped in trying to understand how to balance equations. After he saw that it was me sitting next to him he smiled the biggest smile that I had seen from him in a long time. "Hey," I said, "need some help?"

"Yea, thanks" he said with a look of extreme disappointment on his face.

Noticing that look I said, "Nathan just give it time."

"Chemistry or us?" he questioned. Darn, I knew that annoying topic was coming up sooner or later. I just had hoped it would've been later. Sitting in a chemistry class with most of his 'closest friends' all around us was not the place I imagined us talking about the theory of another us. I actually hadn't planned on talking to him at all in the near future. I swear someone is out to get me today.

Well, better get this out now. "Both I guess." When I said this, his face lit up a little, like there was still some kind of hope that we could be together again. I still don't trust him and I don't think I'm wrong at all by doing that. I still didn't even know if there could even be an us again. But if Nathan was willing to prove that he was the right guy for me then I had to give him some kind of shot.

"But right now we have to focus on chemistry. Now I have about thirty minutes to try to get you to understand this. If you can prove to me that you understand it, we might have time to talk a little bit." Wow, his face just keeps getting brighter and his smile gets bigger every time I talk. "But, you have to prove it first. That's the key to everything."

With that subtle little note, we began working on the worksheet. At first he didn't get it at all, so I had to show him some examples. After he figured out what I was doing, I had him walk me through a problem. When he got a step wrong, I corrected him. After he did about three problems like that, he did the rest of his worksheet on his own. When I checked all the answers, he got them all right, although I wasn't surprised. Nathan could do anything he wanted to if he set his mind to it.

So the worksheet took Nathan about a total of fifteen minutes to complete, which meant that the rest of the time we had to talk. Not that I didn't want to talk to him, I did, just not about the relationship stuff which I knew we were going to talk about.

After sitting in extremely uncomfortable silence for what seemed like forever, Nathan said, "So, how have you been?"

Not knowing whether to tell him about how I was in the months after the breakup or now, I decided to not pry open more wounds. "I'm been better, but I've also been much worse. What about you?"

Sensing that this conversation was going to be nothing but uncomfortable for the both of us, Nathan cracked. "Haley, you know I never meant to hurt you right? The only reason I did it was…"

Ok, so he was going to pry them open anyway. I might as well go all out with the accusing. "No Nathan. I do not want to hear it. I thought we really had something. If someone had asked me days before who I would have trusted with my life, I would've said you without skipping a beat." Seeing that I hit a nerve, I kept going just to hurt him the same way he did to me. "After you broke up with me, I went to Luke's house crying my eyes out. He was the only one that I could trust now. I stayed at his house and cried for two or three days without talking. Everything that I saw reminded me of you or us in some way which made me cry even more. Lucas didn't even know what happened because I was too distraught to talk." Now after this part of the rant, I looked at Nathan. He wouldn't even look at me. I finally had enough and went back to my desk where I remained for the rest of the class with tears brimming in my eyes threatening to fall.

I got out my cell phone and texted Lucas to tell him not to worry about me next period because I was going home. I could not stand being near Nathan much longer. All this trying to forgive and giving second chances was killing me on the inside. As much as I wanted to, I don't think that Nathan was capable of proving anything to me.

As soon as the bell rang to go to the next class, I walked out the door straight to my car. Normally I would never miss school, but I just had to get away from Nathan. To my surprise, Lucas was at my car, in the driver's seat waiting for me so he could drive off. He obviously knew something big was up because he never missed school either. What did I ever do to deserve a best friend like him?

We didn't talk the whole way to my house. He knew that when I was ready, I would talk to him. I really don't know what I would've done without him. When we got to my house, I went up the stairs to my room to change and most likely take a nap and Lucas had sat on the couch with the television remote in his hands surfing through the channels. I knew that he would probably stay until he knew that I was ok, even if that meant waiting a while.

What I didn't know was that about fifteen minutes into my nap, Nathan had pulled up the driveway to my and was now knocking on my front door. Oh this should be fun.

**AN: Hey guys, so here's the 5th chapter. I had so much fun writing Haley's rant. :D I just wish that I could do that to one of the jerks I know. Not the point. So I now have 25 reviews!!! That's amazing!!! Y'all just have to keep it up because I really don't want to leave you hanging with how I left it. I guess that I should take this time to tell y'all that after January 5th, I will probably only get to update once a week. That's when homework starts again and I'll have to start studying for finals. I'm just giving a warning. That's it I think....remember to review. :) -Tay-**


	6. You're Not Sorry

_**"And you can tell me that you're sorry, but I don't believe you baby, like I did before. You're not sorry."**_

_**-You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift**_

"Haley. We need to talk" Nathan said coming to my side after I hadn't seen him all day.

"What is it Nathan?," I questioned.

"I'm breaking up with you. Look we just aren't going to work out. I need to move on, date different girls." Not this again.

After that little scene, I shot up from my peaceful sleep. Well there went my nap. I was about twenty minutes into it when I had a dream about the day that Nathan broke up with me. What a jerk. Why did he have to go and talk to me today? That's the only reason I'm having these stupid dreams. You might actually consider them nightmares considering everything that's already happened today.

Well I'm hungry and there's no use in trying to go back to sleep now just to have another nightmare. I actually think there's some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in the freezer that sounds really good. Maybe Luke will watch a movie with me since nobody will be home until late and I really don't want to be alone at the moment.

I get my slippers on and start heading down the stairs. When I get about two steps down I hear arguing between Lucas and someone else. Who knows, he could be arguing with the television because of all the commercials. But as I keep going down, I can tell that the second voice is that of the one and only Nathan Scott.

Being the nosy, quiet girl that I am, I decide to sit unnoticed on the stairs to see what unfolds when nobody knows that I'm around.

"Nathan," Lucas said raising his voice a little. "I will not let you talk to Haley after what you put her through. She hasn't been the same since you broke up with her. And after you made her that upset today, there's no way that you'll get upstairs to her room. Actually you're not getting any farther than you are right now, so I suggest you leave."

"Luke, it's not like that," Nathan said clearly frustrated. When he saw the look on Lucas' face that said continue, he did. "Look, I never meant to hurt her. Who in their right mind would hurt such a perfect girl?"

"Well apparently you would," Lucas retorted.

Wow. That was pretty much below the belt. Serves him right. Way to go Luke.

"Lucas, can I please talk to her?," Nathan begged.

Ok, it's probably time to let myself be noticed.

"No way in…," Lucas began.

"Nathan, get the hell out of my house!", I screamed, the anger inside of me taking over very fast. "I don't care what your 'plan' was four years ago, but this is my plan now. I never want to talk to you again and frankly, I could care less if I never saw you either. You screwed with my heart, now I'm going to screw with yours. Now leave!"

Seeing that he was never going to win this battle with me plus Lucas on my side, Nathan left.

When he was about halfway out the door, he muttered something like "I'll prove you wrong. You will be mine again."

Whatever, I really don't care at this point. My life probably would've been better off if Nathan would've never been in my life at all.

So on to more urgent matters. After Lucas gave me a massive hug and told me that he would always be there for me, I went and got some much needed ice cream and we sat down and watched several movies including John Tucker Must Die, She's The Man, and A Walk To Remember. And yes, I picked them all and Luke actually didn't fall asleep which is very unusual.

After we watched the movies and after Lucas asked me for about the millionth time if I was going to be ok, he left leaving me all alone in my house.

When I'm really bored, I sometimes sit on my window sill and just watch the nighttime sky. Well tonight was one of those nights because I really didn't want to go to sleep and possibly dream about the person who I least wanted to see. After about thirty minutes of staring off into space, I decided that it was time to hit the hay. As I started to get up, out of the corner of my eye, I see Nathan's car sitting just down the road in a position that he could perfectly see my room.

Well I know one thing: the curtains are staying shut tonight. I really hate guys. Especially those named Nathan Scott.

**AN: Hey guys. I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I was sick for a week, then we went back to school, had to start studying for finals, my computer crashed and all this other stuff. Needless to say, I really haven't had time to update. But luckily finals are over and the new semester is starting and my life should be getting back to somewhat normal if that is even possible. Oh and I know that this chapter is short, sorry, I just wanted to get y'all another chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Please review, review, review!!! -Tay**


	7. Beautiful Eyes

**My heart has never felt this way before. I'm looking through your eyes.**

**_-Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift_**

In the days following the confrontation with Nathan at my house, Lucas barely left my side. He hated seeing the negative effect that Nathan still had over me. I'm not complaining at the time that Luke and I got to spend together. We actually got to catch up on each other's lives and just be Lucas and Haley for a while.

I had seen Nathan here and there in the hallways at school, in the quad at lunch, and of course in his chemistry class. If Ms. Walker didn't have anything for me to do for her, I worked on my applications for college and scholarships, so she really didn't have me help anybody with chemistry. I kept my distance from Nathan. It wasn't that I hated him. He still hadn't shown me a reason for me to listen to him. Honestly if he had, I don't know what I would've done.

Life pretty much went on normally. Nathan was still dating Peyton; Lucas was still doing badly in English; and I was single. I really hated seeing all of these pretty cheerleaders with their hot boyfriends because it brought up the feeling that I wasn't, and would never be, good enough for anyone. My one real boyfriend totally screwed me over after everything that happened with us and I really didn't feel like I could trust another boy with my heart.

That was until a transfer student, Jordan, came to Tree Hill. Jordan was cute with amazing blue eyes. He was on the baseball team and was in a few of my classes including chemistry with Nathan. His first couple of days, he was really shy like all new kids are, but after the first week, he really started to branch out. The two of us had talked a little, that's how I found out about baseball, but after that first week, he really started to grow on me. I liked coming to school to talk to him which usually involved us engaging in playful banter about which college was the best and what not. I was starting to think that things were finally going to turn around for me after four years.

Chemistry was the best after Jordan moved here. The school that he came from wasn't as far in chemistry as Tree Hill was, so Ms. Walker had me tutor him to get him up to speed. You should've seen Nathan's face when she told Jordan that I would be helping him. He was pissed. Jordan however, couldn't be more excited. I could tell, and I think Nathan could too, that Jordan had developed a small crush on me and was ecstatic about the fact that I would be helping him one-on-one for an hour and a half every day. Unlike what you think, I wasn't going to hold back with Jordan because of Nathan. He didn't have any control over me anymore, so when Jordan started blatantly flirting with me, I flirted right back. It actually felt good to have a little attention from a guy now. Call me crazy, but I think that Jordan would make an amazing boyfriend. Nathan has moved on and now I have too.

After about a week of helping Jordan, we were walking back to his desk, which was coincidentally directly behind Nathan's, when he asked if I wanted to go to dinner and a movie with him later that day. My eyes went straight for his to make sure that he wasn't kidding, then to Nathan where he stood in front of us, completely frozen. I knew that he could hear us, and frankly, I didn't care. I told Jordan that I would love to go out with him. The bell rang and I told Jordan that he could pick me up at seven and gave him my address.

I walked out of the room toward my next class when suddenly someone dragged me across the hall. When I looked up to meet those eyes, I was fuming.

"Nathan! What the hell," I shouted.

"Haley," he said clearly irritated, "Why are you seriously going out with this guy?"

Oh, he has gone way too far this time. I seriously had to gather all the strength in me to not punch him in the face. Does he seriously think that he can tell me who I can and can't date? Last time I checked, he was the one that dumped me.

"Dude, really after all that you've put me through, you really want to tell me that I can't date Jordan. You should have cared this much about me when we were dating." That last part was probably uncalled for, but I couldn't help it now. I was on a roll. "You can date whoever you want, but when a decent guy shows interest in me, you freak out and suddenly you're protective over me again? Not how that one works. Now, go off to your own life like you've been doing for the last four years and leave me the hell alone and quit pretending like you actually still care." With that I stormed off towards my next class. What I didn't see was Nathan give Jordan a death glare as he walked down the hall to catch up to me. Why does Nathan have to choose now to care when I actually found someone?

**AN: So I'm pretty sure that you all hate me right now. There are no words to describe why I never updated. It's been a year since I actually gave yall anything to read. If y'all totally hate this chapter, that'll pretty much be the end of this story. It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed. :) -Tay-**


End file.
